Curse-like Bonds
by Kekepikapika
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir while enjoying a beautiful night in Paris, are attacked by a new villain named Curse-andra. Her powers prove to be unlike anything they've ever faced before, and plague the two heroes even beyond their transformations. Between the pain and sickness they experience afterwards, both wonder if they could even put up a fight to defeat her.(full desc. inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Oi, a Miraculous fanfic, from moi? **

**Hey there readers, I'm back! This here is a Miraculous sickfic unlike my other sickfics. Well, hopefully it's unlike my others. I'm trying to keep things new, unique and interesting. I'm changing up the rules a bit though. They're simple: NO REVIEWS = NO NEW CHAPTERS. I'm not trying to be mean, but I can improve if I don't know my content's effect on others. So, all I ask of you, user or guest, is to write a comment related to my story. And, try to keep it positive please.**

**Now that you've read my rant and understand my frustrations. Please enjoy the story.**

**I ****DO NOT** **OWN MIRACULOUS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY OC's.**

Ladybug and Chat Noir while enjoying a beautiful night in Paris, are attacked by a new villain named Curse-andra. Her powers prove to be unlike anything they've ever faced before, and plague the two heroes even beyond their transformations. Between the pain and sickness they experience afterwards, both wonder if they could even put up a fight to defeat her. Will Ladybug and Chat Noir be able to defeat her, or suffer a sickeningly painful loss?

* * *

It was a cool evening under the light of the moon as our heroes watched the Paris nightlife from afar. They both loved the scene, but nothing pleased them more than the wonderful picture the sky painted each night in calming hues.

"Lovely..." Ladybug sighed breathlessly, taken back by its beauty.

"Why thank you M'lady~" Chat said, swishing his tail. "You don't often see me in the best light."

Ladybug giggled, "not you, silly kitty. I was talking about the stars." She brought her attention back to them, looking for formations. "Aren't they just beautiful, Chat?" Ladybug exclaimed. She enjoyed when they took the time to stargaze while on patrol.

Chat Noir smiled, "not as beautiful as you, M'lady." He too looked forward the calm nights they shared with one another on Paris' rooftops. It also gave him a chance to witness a rare side of Ladybug's charming personality.

"Oh, stop it Chat." Ladybug sighed, slightly amused. "Must you always flirt?"

Chat feigned sadness. "Is it wrong to express my love for you, Bug-a-boo?" Ladybug simply rolled her eyes, disregarding his remark. Suddenly Chat Noir stood. "Look, a shooting star!"

"Where?" She also stood then looked around, but couldn't seem to find it. "I don't see anything."

"Over there!" He pointed dead ahead to an object that seemed to change direction.

Ladybug notice that it began to head straight towards them. "That's no shooting star! Duck Chat!" The two darted away from each other to avoid the energy that barreled past.

"What was that!?" Chat sat up as his eyes followed the trail of charred shingles the blast left behind.

"Haha, you two are quick!" A voice rang out as the energy began to fade. "Battling you may be fun~" A young child around the age of 7 or 8 was revealed from the surge. Seeming to be after them, it was no question that she was recruited by Hawkmoth. The girl was some sort of witch with a large star wand. She waved it teasingly as she introduced herself. "I am Curse-andra, and I'm here to take your miraculous!"

"Nice to meet you, Curse-andra." Chat Noir sneered up at her as he stood, dusting himself off. "You've got quite a power there."

"I know, thanks for noticing~" The young villain waved her hand. "You're such a sweet kitty."

"Nice of you to drop by, but why don't we cut this conversation short?" Ladybug flung her patterned yo-yo straight for Curse-andra's wand. "There's a reason you're here, afterall." The string wrapped itself around the star-tipped stick allowing her to pull at it.

"Yes, of course, but there's no need to be so hasty." Curse-andra struggled a bit in her tug-of-war with the heroine. "Hmpf-! You jealous of your boyfriend flirting with other girls?"

"Huh-?" Ladybug became flustered by the sudden question. Curse-andra, now gaining control, broke free from Ladybug's grasp.

"Hey now, that's not fair." Chat cut in, launching his staff at her. "Didn't your mother ever teach you some manners?"

"Yes she did, but those don't apply to naughty little kitties!" Curse-andra blocked his shot then took a swing, to which Chat dodged.

"They also don't apply to naughty little witches!" Ladybug jumped past her partner then snatched Curse-andra's wand. "Thanks for the wand!"

"Good work, M'lady!" Chat Noir returned to her side.

"Hey, that's mine!" Curse-andra stamped her foot.

"Would you like to do the honors Chat?"

"After you, Bug-a-boo." The duo gave each other a short nod before each taking a half and snapping the wand.

"Noooooooo!" Curse-andra shrieked, falling to her knees.

"It's over Curse-andra." Ladybug said proudly.

Chat held up his half of the broken wand. "Mhm, your days of magic are through."

"Hold on a minute..." Ladybug looked around. "Where's the akuma?"

"Tsk tsk, you really thought it'd be that easy? Hah, you heros are too predictable." Curse-andra cackled as she rose to her feet. "Now I'll leave you seeing stars!" She quickly manifested another wand and shot a purple beam of energy straight for them.

"Lookout!" Both Ladybug and Chat Noir yelled in unison, racing to push one another out of harm's way. The energy engulfed the two and made quite an explosive impact, which caused them great pain. Not long after, Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous began to beep.

Ladybug clenched her teeth. "Chat we've gotta go!"

"Understood." He said, resisting the urge to cry out in pain.

The two managed to get away before the smoke cleared, leaving Curse-andra to wander Paris In search of them. After their detransformations, both heroes noticed strange markings where they had been struck. The two asked themselves, "Just what on earth was in that beam?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for your reviews~ Shout out to lovergirl337 for being the first. **

**Here's a new chapter as promised. Now remember guys, NO REVIEWS = NO NEW CHAPTERS; so let's try to get a few more! Maybe around 8 this time?**

**Enjoy!**

**I ****DO NOT** **OWN MIRACULOUS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY OC's.**

* * *

Marinette yawned sleepily as she walked with Alya to school. Last night's events left her extremely exhausted, but resulted in her getting little to no sleep. _Who was that villain anyway? She was able to deplete the miraculous before we used our powers, but how?_ As Ladybug, Marinette failed to capture her akuma, and to return to the scene. She had been in so much pain then that her main priority was to make it home. She felt sick as well. Strangely enough though, all of it gradually went away and was completely gone by the time she reached home.

However, there was a swirl-like, heart-shaped mark left on her waist where the blast hit. It didn't hurt or anything, Marinette just found it weird. Funny thing was that it was only half a heart. _Chat Noir must have the other half..._

"You're pretty quiet today Marinette," Alya broke the silence between them. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Heh, yeah. Sorry, Alya." Marinette sighed heavily looking at the ground. "It's just that I-" She trailed off as her pace slowed.

Alya raised an eyebrow, slowing to match her bestie. "Just that you what?" Marinette didn't say anything. "OMG, is this an Adrien thing? Are you finally planning on confessing your love to him!?"

"N-N-No-! Alya I can't do that- I mean I wasn't planning to!" Marinette couldn't help but feel embarrassed, especially since Alya was now laughing. "Don't laugh at me..."

"Aww, I'm just teasing you girl." Alya slung an arm around her shoulders. "You know I love you! Now spill, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that I-uh,..." Marinette didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Alya that she was hit by an akumatized villain as Ladybug. Best friend or not, it was out of the question. "I, um, f-forgot something. Yeah, that's it! But, I just remembered that it was already taking care of, so there's nothing to worry about!" Marinette mentally facepalmed. She hated lying, especially to Alya. It made her stomach churn. Or rather, something did just now. _Could I have eaten something bad for breakfast?_

"If you say so," Alya shrugged. "but I still ain't buying it." She then noticed that Marinette had gone quiet again, this time frowning. "Mari?"

"Yeah?" Marinette was slightly startled upon hearing her name. For some reason, Alya's arm felt quite heavy on her shoulders and made her feel very warm. "What's the matter?"

"I should be asking you that." She removed her arm, her tone becoming somewhat more serious. "You know you can tell me anything Marinette. You seem really worried about something."

"Is it really that obvious?" Alya gave a nod, to which Marinette whined. "Fine, you got me. I feel kind of strange today, but I don't know why."

* * *

Adrien fed Plagg a slice of cheese as their ride pulled up to the school. He stepped out, thanking his bodyguard before leaving to greet Nino. "Hey Nino!"

"'Sup Adrien!" Nino waved as Adrien made his way over. Once his friend got close, Nino paused to look him over as they walked inside. "Woah dude, you feelin' alright?"

"Huh?" Adrien looked surprised, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, man." Nino poked him in the chest. "You look exhausted."

"Really?" It was true that Adrien didn't get much sleep last night, but he didn't necessarily feel tired. "What do you mean? I don't feel any different..."

"Hmm," Nino made a gesture to his face, leaning against the wall. "You've got dark circles under your eyes."

"I do?" Adrien asked, somewhat surprised when Nino gave him an affirmative nod. Adrien also leaned against the wall, quickly pulling out a pocket mirror to check. It was as Nino said, he really did have dark circles under his eyes. _Those weren't there earlier. Where did they come from? I wonder if Plagg saw them? Nah, he probably would have said something..._

"Yo, earth to Adrien!" Nino waved his hand to get the other boy's attention. "You've been staring at that thing for a while now. They're not that bad." Adrien sighed and put the mirror away before slumping to the ground. Nino also took a seat, giving him a cheerful smile. "Don't worry Adrien, they'll go away. It's not the end of the world."

Adrien shook his head wearily, becoming quite tired all of a sudden. "That's not it, Nino. I just had a rough night, that's all." After last night's attack, he rushed home as fast as possible before his detransformation. As Chat it was easy to travel over Paris to reach home, but the pain he endured made it all the more difficult. Strangely enough though, by the time he arrived home the pain and sickness were completely gone. _Hmm, all that blast left behind was a weird mark. I wonder if Ladybug has the matching half...?_ He pondered on the heart-like bruise on his side. _Hopefully it isn't permanent._

"Oh, is it your Dad again?" Nino asked, now concerned. "I can help you skip out on your schedule if you don't want to go home after school?"

"No thanks. And yeah, but I don't want to talk about it..." He lied. Nothing out of the ordinary happened between him and his father, but he couldn't just tell him the truth. Adrien wanted to tell Nino about the strange mark he discovered on his side this morning and how he got it. But, he knew that if he explained where it came from he'd reveal his secret identity. He couldn't keep track of how many times he's wanted to tell Nino about him being Chat Noir but couldn't. _Things would be a little easier if a friend knew_. Adrien sighed heavily, "It's complicated."

"Oh, well I understand." Nino rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here for you if you need me, though."

"Heh, I know." Adrien laughed, but stopped short due to a sudden twinge of pain in his temple. He winced, noticing that his vision struggled to focus on one spot.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Nino asked, watching as Adrien's eyes seemed to follow something that wasn't there.

"I don't know-" Adrien blinked a few times, unable to understand what was going on. The world seemed to move on it's own even though he was sitting perfectly still. He felt somewhat anxious since nothing like this ever happened to him. His father always made sure he was healthy, so Adrien rarely got sick or showed symptoms. Adrien shut his eyes tight, holding his head in his hands. "Everything's spinning!"

"Woah, dude?" Nino leaned in. "H-hey, should I take you to the nurse?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**New chapter, sorry for the wait. Also, thanks for you reviews; I was waiting for 8, but reaching 7 is just fine.**

**Enjoy~**

**I ****DO NOT** **OWN MIRACULOUS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY OC's.**

* * *

"What do you mean strange?" Alya asked, slightly confused. "Hey, do you think you're getting sick? You look like you're gonna pass out."

Marinette huffed, feeling oddly weak and hot. "N-now that you mention it... I do feel... kind of exhausted." The two girls finally reached the steps of the school and made their way up. It took all of Marinette's strength not to fall over or fall unconscious.

"Maybe you should go home?" Alya helped Marinette steady herself. "You're not looking too good. Anyway," She reached up to feel her forehead. "I think you have a fever."

"Huh-?" Marinette's speech was a little slurred. "...I do? Maybe that's just you?"

"Nah, girl. It's not me." Alya led her to a nearby bench, which happened to be where Nino and Adrien were.

"Hey, Alya." Nino waved to said girl as she helped Marinette take a seat. "Do you know if the nurse is in today? Adrien isn't feeling well."

"Huh, that's weird." Alya looked to Adrien, who seemed to be trembling. "Marinette's sick, too. She's got a fever."

"Bummer..." Nino frowned, "Adrien's got a mad case of vertigo, and see? He can't stop shaking."

"I'll tell someone so they can get help. Me and you should stay so they won't be here alone." Alya looked around, spotting a few of her classmates. She called upon two who seemed to watch them from the staircase.

The pair was Juleka and Rose, who both walked over to greet them. "Hey, what's going on over here?" Rose asked, looking over to Adrien, then Marinette. "Are they alright?"

"I don't know, me and Nino think they're sick." Alya explained.

"Oh no, we should do something." Rose turned to Juleka, who took her hand.

"Let's get the nurse, he'll help us." Juleka led Rose back to the stairs.

"Don't worry you guys we'll be back with the nurse." Rose waved then followed Juleka up.

"Thanks." Alya sighed, relieved. She then sat next to Marinette on the bench. "You hear that, Mari? The nurse will be here soon-oh?" Alya discovered that Marinette had dozed off, or maybe fell unconscious. "Hey Nino, I think Marinette fell asleep..."

"Hm, poor Marinette." Nino shook his head, "She must feel awful." He then decided to ask Adrien how he was feeling, giving his shoulder a light tap.

Adrien flinched, not expecting the action. He had been listening to all that was going on around him. It served as a distraction from his sudden dizziness, and kept his mind off his ever growing nausea. "...hm?" Was all he managed to get out since he felt like he could puke at any moment if he opened his mouth. At this point, Adrien just wanted to go home. This 'vertigo,' as Nino called it, was all too much for him.

Nino sensed that Adrien had begun to feel worse. "Just hang on a little longer, Juleka and Rose went to get the nurse. They won't take long."

"Yeah, his office is right upstairs." Alya added, earning a slow and cautious nod from Adrien.

A few moments passed before Juleka, Rose, rushed down with the nurse. "They're this way." Juleka led him to the sick teens and their friends.

The nurse greeted them upon arrival, "Hello you two, I've been told that your friends aren't feeling well?"

"That's right." Alya spoke first, informing him of Marinette's fever. "I didn't notice it until we got close to school. She seemed just fine..."

"Hmm...," The nurse carefully checked Marinette's temperature. "Yep, that's a fever alright," he removed his hand from her forehead. "I'll have to give Marinette a fever reducer and watch over her for a while." He then moved to Nino and Adrien. "Now, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Not too long ago, Adrien told me that everything was spinning. I think he meant that he's dizzy," Nino told the man. "And he's been shaking like this for a while now, but he hasn't spoken much since it started so I'm not sure how he is now."

"Hm, let's have a look. Adrien, was it?" The nurse asked, to which Nino gave a nod. Adrien remained virtually the same, but slightly raised his head so they knew he was listening. "Could you open your eyes for me?" Adrien wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to, but did what the nurse asked. He opened them slowly, revealing the strange, steady eye movement from one side to the other. He'd constantly attempt to refocus on the man before quickly shutting them once again.

"It's as you said, Nino. He does appear to be suffering from dizziness." The nurse stood, helping Nino with Adrien. "Let's get these two to my office. There's not much I can do here. Juleka, could you and Rose help Alya with Marinette?"

"Mhm," Juleka gave him a short nod. She and Rose both helped Alya lift Marinette from the bench, then practically carried her up the stairs since she was out cold. It was nearly the same for Nino and the nurse, who also had to guide Adrien up. The boy's balance was far too impaired for him to walk properly, let alone think straight.

Once they made it to the nurse's office, they placed the sick teens on pre-readied recovery couches in sections that lined the back walls. "That'll do," the nurse sighed, now relieved to have gotten both kids there safely. Just then the school bell rang out. "And, this leaves you all just enough time to get to class."

"Will they be sent home?" Alya asked. Rose also wanted to know.

"Most likely. It would be best for them to return home to recover, especially in Marinette's case."

Nino sighed heavily, "Well, that does make sense. We should probably get their homework for them, so they'll be able to catch up."

"Yeah, I think they'd appreciate it." Juleka smiled,

"Oh!" Nino headed for the door, "We should hurry or we'll be late!"

"You're right, let's get going!" Rose followed after him along with Juleka. "Come on Alya."

"Alright, I'm coming." Alya paused in the doorway, prompting everyone else to do the same. "Thank you Mr...um?"

"Loudin." The nurse smiled, "and, you're welcome. You all should really be getting to class now. Feel free to drop by afterwards, though."

"Okay, Mr. Loudin." Nino tipped the brim of his hat. "We'll come by later. Bye for now!" With that they all raced to class, hoping Ms. Bustier wouldn't punish them for being late.

Nurse Loudin waved, "Bye now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Back with another one! **

**I meant to post this chapter yesterday, but a few changes had to be made. Anyway, I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story! And, I hope you'll continued to love it as more chapters roll in.**

**I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY OC's.**

**P.S. I know there's plenty of guest readers. Why not leave a review this time? If I can get around ****3 or more guest reviews, I'll post Chapter 5 early.**

**Enjoy~**

Marinette woke to a raging headache. Someone had been lightly tapping her shoulder. They said, "Marinette? I need you to sit up and take this for me." _Who is this? How do they know my name?_ She did what the person asked, forcing herself to sit upright despite her head pain.

Marinette looked around to observe where she was and who she was with. It was a tall man wearing glasses, an orange shirt, and a lab coat-like cardigan. He sat adjacent to her in an office chair. This man was someone who Marinette had never noticed around before.

"Hello there, I'm Nurse Loudin. But, you can call me Mr. Loudin, if you like." Marinette remained silent, but waved shyly to him. "If you're wondering where you are, this is my office. We're still in school, though." The Nurse felt that she was still quite lost and confused, telling her "Oh, and your friends helped you both up before leaving for class a few moments ago." He held out a medicine cup for her to take. "Please, drink this. It'll help with your fever."

_Both...?_ Marinette dwelled on that as she drank the medicine. She nearly choked from the taste, it was very bitter. "Bleh-!" The face she made must have been hilarious, Nurse Loudin struggled not to laugh as he handed her a cup of water.

"It tastes that bad, huh?" He sat patiently as she downed the beverage, then threw the cup away when she was done. "Would you like some more?" Marinette secretly did want more water to wash out the awful taste, but shook her head to not seem greedy. "Alright then, how about you tell me how you feel? Do you feel bad, does anything hurt?"

She nodded and spoke quietly. "My head hurts, ...a lot actually." Marinette fought the urge to lie back down, but gave in and flopped back onto the recovery couch. "I...I feel pretty weak, too."

Nurse Loudin was startled by her sudden action, then relieved realizing that she remained conscious. "I-I see. Um, have you eaten anything?"

"Mhm..." Marinette sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling awfully ill. "I ate breakfast."

"Ah, and what about last night? Did you sleep any?"

"Yes..." Marinette lied, unable to face him. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Hmm," unfortunately Mr. Loudin did notice the change in her tone. Her voice seemed rushed, but also quiet just then. "Are you telling the truth Marinette?" Marinette paused for a bit before she sighed and shook her head. "So you didn't sleep much at all?" She shook her head again. Nurse Loudin, at this point, was able to give his diagnosis. "From your symptoms, I feel that you may be suffering from over exertion or exhaustion. Have you done anything that you wouldn't normally do?"

Marinette thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Not that I can think of..."

"How strange." The nurse sat back in his seat. _What could cause this?_ "Marinette, I've tried contacting your parents, but no one seems to be home. And, your condition seems quite serious-" Suddenly someone gagged and sounded as if they threw up. "Oh, excuse me for a moment please." Nurse Loudin wheeled back behind a divider to the other side of the room.

_Someone else is here? But, who...?_ Marinette couldn't see anything from where she was. How could she when there was a large room divider in her way?

"Are you alright?" Mr. Loudin asked them.

"Mhm..." _That voice-_, it sounded familiar to Marinette. _Are they...crying?_

* * *

Adrien coughed for several minutes before releasing a long, shaky sigh. He notice that the nurse sat next to him, gently rubbing his back. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked, to which Adrien nodded. The boy was still a little dizzy, but somewhat better. Mr. Loudin gave him a cup of water he brought over. "Would you like to try taking the medicine now? It would help with your nausea." Adrien rejected the medicine earlier, so Mr. Loudin hoped he would agree this time around.

Adrien took cautious sips of the water, looking down into the trash can he held. He knew he hated taking medicine, but Adrien also knew he hated the state he was in. It brought him to tears even! Adrien never cried, not really. But, to be fair, he's never ever felt so awful in his entire life. "O-okay," he sniffled. "...I'll try."

"Alright," Nurse Loudin retrieved the medicine for Adrien from his office counter. It had been placed there since the boy refused it earlier, or rather he was too sick to take it at that time. He then came back, having poured a fresh cup for him. "Here you go. Drink it slowly now..."

"Mhm." Adrien drew in a deep breath before taking a sip. As one would expect, it wasn't pleasant. _So gross... ugh, it's pasty._ He honestly felt like vomiting again, but toughened up and swallowed it.

"There you go. Why not try a little more this time?"

_M-m-more...? _Adrien was quite fretful of the situation he put himself in. He really didn't want to get sick again. _I'm not sure if I can._ Adrien most likely wore his feelings on his sleeves. In that moment, he found that he could do nothing more than tremble.

"It's alright, take your time." Mr. Loudin made an attempt to reassure him. "I know you may feel bad now, but the medicine is here to help you not hurt you." Adrien listened and gave a nod, not wanting to speak. He then took another deep breath and, to the Nurse's surprise, quickly downed the entire cup. "Great job Adrien! You were very brave."

Adrien smiled sheepishly, before turning and covering his mouth. "Mmf-!" He still felt quite nauseous, this time more from the medicine than from his vertigo.

"Oh dear, are you going to vomit again?" The Nurse asked.

"Mm-mm." He shook his head, his hand still over his mouth.

"Here, I believe this will help-" Nurse Loudin moved to adjust the front half of Adrien's recovery couch. He raised the height so the boy could lay in an elevated position. "Please lay back. It may be uncomfortable at first, but it should help you to relax. Your position as well as your tremors could be upsetting your stomach."

Adrien had lain back as he was told and he was right. It was uncomfortable. So much so that Adrien was beginning to think it was a bad idea.

"Oh, I've already contacted your father Adrien. Someone should be here for you soon, okay?" Adrien nodded, closing his eyes. "I'll tell you when they arrive. Just rest for now." Mr. Loudin pulled up the curtain for Adrien's section of the room and wheeled back over to continue with Marinette.

* * *

_A-Adrien!?_ Marinette gasped, _Did he just say Adrien was here? _If she didn't feel so bad, she'd outwardly panic and pace around the room. _Aw, I wish I could see him! But, I don't want him to see me like this..._ "Ugh, Why'd I have to get sick today?"

"Are you alright Marinette?" Tikki flew up from her bag and hovered just above her nose. "You were a sleep for a while, Alya, Nino, Rose, and Juleka were all worried about you two. I wasn't sure what to do..."

"Don't worry Tikki, I'll be okay. The nurse gave me some medicine and said he called Mom and Dad."

"But he said no one answered- Aren't your parents out making a delivery today?"

"Oh no, that's right!" Marinette facepalmed, scarcely missing her kwami friend who dodged just in time. "I totally forgot! I guess I'll have to stay here until they get back home."

Tikki became somewhat concerned. "What if that takes all day? Did they tell you which part of Paris they were going to?" Marinette shook her head, to which Tikki sighed. "I wish there was something I could do..."

"Aw Tikki, you keeping me company is more than enough." Marinette gave her a reassuring pat on the head with her finger. "I wouldn't ask for anything more." Tikki thanked her by hugging her cheek.

"As long as I have you it won't be so bad. I wish I could talk though..."

"Pardon?" Nurse Loudin entered the space, "Did you say something?"

Tikki sped to hide behind Marinette. "O-oh, no... I didn't..."

**So, what do you all think? Also, this is for anyone and everyone, would you like to know why/how Curse-andra was akumatized or would the story be just fine without it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for responding to my question you guys, I'll most likely mention Curse-andra's akumatization vaguely in a later chapter. This chapter is shorter than the others, but it gets its point across pretty well.**

**I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY OC's.**

**Enjoy~**

While Marinette explained her situation to the nurse, Adrien tried his best to get comfortable. Lying down eased his vertigo, but did nothing for the nausea he tried his best to endure. "I hate this..." Adrien sighed, speaking barely above a whisper.

"I would too," Plagg moved to hover just above Adrien's chest. He had been hiding until he was sure it was safe to come out. "I'm glad I'm not sick. How ya doing?" He asked, ignoring the tear tracks that stained his face. Adrien merely shook his head. "That bad, huh? I expected as much, but there's nothing I can really do to help. In fact, I'd probably makes things worse..."

"D-don't say that Plagg. You could never do that."

Plagg sighed, "Nah, it's possible. What if I accidentally cause chaos?"

Adrien frowned. "Fine then, you _would_ never do that. Not on purpose."

"You're right," Plagg smiled, floating over to lay across Adrien's forehead. "Thanks Adrien."

"You're welcome Plagg."

"What do you think is wrong with you anyway?" Plagg turned over. "You weren't sick last night."

"I'm not sure... I think it has something to do with that scar though." Adrien thought back to when he discovered the mark on his side. "That villain hit me and Ladybug head on, and it hurt us pretty badly. I've never been in that much pain before. It was awful... Once I got home though, the pain disappeared."

Plagg flicked his tail thoughtfully. "Hm, maybe she laid a curse on you?" He joked.

"You might be right, her name was _Curse_-andra afterall. The pain we felt was most likely from the hit, and this sickness must be the aftermath." Adrien's stomach gurgled, causing him to wince from the nausea that followed. "Ugh-"

"Adrien?" Plagg heard him whimper slightly. "What's the matter...?" He didn't receive an answer, just another head shake. _He must feel pretty bad..._ Plagg simply nuzzled against him to comfort the boy. "I wish I could do something to help."

Adrien sighed as the feeling passed, then smiled a bit. "Having you here is enough, Plagg. Thanks."

"Y-you're welcome." Plagg blushed faintly, feeling a little embarrassed. He knew Adrien meant it, though. Every word. "You just try to rest, okay?"

"Mhm." Adrien sighed, beginning to drift off. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by coughing from another section of the room. _I wonder who that is..._ He didn't think about it too much, but recalled Nino and Alya's conversation earlier. _Alya said that Marinette was also sick, didn't she? _"Hey Plagg?"

"Yeah?" The cat kwami lifted his head. "What is it?"

"Do you know who's in the section beside me?"

"Hm? Over there?" Plagg thought back to when they first arrived in the Nurse's Office. "Um, I think it's your friend Marinette." He rolled over once more to hide under Adrien's bangs. "She's also sick today. Weird, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty weird." Adrien thought about it, then dismissed the idea that Marinette had any relation to Curse-andra. "Oh well, it's probably just a coincidence. I should text her though, just to let her know I'm nearby." Adrien reached for his phone. "She'd probably want someone to talk to as well." Upon unlocking the cell, he received a notification showing where his bodyguard was. The map displayed a tiny car as it stopped in an intersection. For some reason, all around it were signs of heavy traffic. "Hm, I wonder what's going on. Traffic's normally okay around this area."

"What are you talking about?" Plagg looked up to view the map as well. Adrien explained where their car was in relation to the traffic on the screen. Plagg shrugged. "Oh well, guess you'll be here a while."

Adrien closed the map then opened Marinette's contact info. "Guess so..."

**End of chapter, tell me what you think. Anything I should change or add? Also, sorry Moonflower Luna but I don't plan to add any of the other miraculous holders. Thanks for the suggestion though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Been a while, huh? I've been busy as of late, but now I'm back with a new chapter! This one has honestly been finished for quite some time, but I put off editing for a while.**

**I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY OC's.**

**Welp, Enjoy~**

* * *

Marinette's phone buzzed in her bag, to which she jumped. She sent a message to her parents moments ago before the nurse left to sit at his desk, but she hadn't expected them to reply so quickly. To her surprise, the text was from Adrien. Marinette gasped before covering her mouth to cough. She whispered loudly, similar to a quiet shout. "Adrien texted me!?"

Tikki rolled her eyes, wondering how on earth Marinette could manage a freakout as sick as she was. _What happened to the 'weakness' and 'exhaustion?' _She was sure the medicine hadn't taken effect that quickly. "Try to calm down Marinette, you'll make yourself feel worse if you get worked up like that. Why don't you read what the message says?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Tikki." Marinette took a deep breath then opened the message.

Adrien:

Hey Marinette. I heard that you're sick today.

Marinette:

Yeah, I'm in the Nurse's Office right now.

Adrien:

Heh, me too.

"Oh wow, so I was right." Marinette glanced briefly to Tikki, then back to her phone. "Adrien is the person next to me. I wonder what happened to him..."

"I'm sure he'll tell you if you ask." Tikki shrugged. "Give it a try, then maybe he'll ask you the same?"

Marinette nodded, "Alright, here goes."

Marinette:

So, how'd you get sick? It doesn't

seem like you'd get sick that easily.

Adrien:

I know, right? Actually, I'm not sure.

I was fine just before I got here. It wasn't until after I met up with Nino that I started to feel bad.

Marinette:

Oh, that sounds awful. I'm sorry you don't feel well, and that you threw up.

Adrien:

Oh, you heard all that huh? Sorry, it must've been gross. Do you know how you got sick?

Marinette:

Nah, it's ok. And, I'm not sure either.

Like you, I was just fine earlier. I didn't start to feel

bad until me and Alya got closer to school.

Adrien:

Wow, that's pretty weird isn't it?

Are you feeling any better now?

Marinette:

Yeah, Nurse Loudin gave me some medicine.

I feel much better now, I'm kind of tired though.

What about you?

Adrien:

Nurse Loudin gave me some too, and I feel way better than before. My nausea still comes and goes, though.

Marinette:

That's too bad, hopefully it goes away soon.

My weakness and headache seems to be the same.

It feels like it's never gonna leave.

Adrien:

Oh well, hopefully we both get better soon.

Marinette:

Yeah, I hope so...

Adrien:

Hey, did you see the news last night

about Curse-andra? Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't deakumatized her yet.

Marinette:

Yeah, I heard about it... I also heard that they were hurt. What do you think they'll do?

Adrien:

I don't know, but Curse-andra must have actually cursed them in some way.

Here's some news footage of downtown

Link:havoc-in-the-streets-of-paris-984t2t

Marinette opened the link and held her phone up for both her and Tikki to see. The video showed Curse-andra targeting people in pairs, seemingly those who were lovers, a married couple, or best friends. What her powers did was drive one person apart from the other in a harmful way. It seemed to pain the victims to be close to one another. "This power... How awful." Marinette couldn't help but feel sad. "What could have happened to Curse-andra to make her want to drive others apart?"

Tikki wondered the same thing. The girl only looked to be around age 6-8, what could have gone wrong? "Do you think something may have happened with someone close to her?"

"That is a possibility Tikki. That could be why she's targeting pairs." They both continued to watch the news footage as it switched to an interview. A man and his wife reported a scar similar to half a heart on their bodies. The cameraman went in close to view it. "That scar looks just like the one that I have Tikki! So that means Chat really does have the other half."

"You're right Marinette, but what will you do? It'll be hard for you and Chat Noir to fight side-by-side if you both can't be near each other."

"Hmm, I think this is something we'd have to figure out on our own, but I could probably go to Master Fu's place." _I should only go to Master Fu for emergencies though, and this isn't one. _Marinette sighed heavily, hoping for a miracle. "What can we do? I still feel sick and Curse-andra's hurting the citizens of Paris!"

"You'll think of something Marinette. You always do." Tikki gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Just try to focus, and it'll come to you."

Marinette hugged her kwami friend. "Thank you, Tikki. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Marinette:

The news looks pretty bad. She's even created roadblocks!

Adrien:

I know, right? It's awful...

Marinette:

Yeah, I hope Ladybug and Chat find a way to defeat her soon.

* * *

Adrien sighed heavily before typing his reply, telling her he also felt the same. Plagg wondered what Adrien's plan would be when it came down to him having to fight. Would he be able to do it? He watched the boy as he laid his phone on his chest, allowing his arm to remain in place. "Did something happen?"

Adrien closed his eyes, "No... Everything's fine." He laid his other hand across his stomach. It had begun to ache as he thought about how they would fight Curse-andra. "I just... I don't know how we'll defeat Curse-andra if I'm like this. Hopefully Ladybug is doing far better than I am."

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and Plagg knew that. He was sure that Tikki knew as well. Both Adrien and Marinette were sick, and both of them had no idea what to do about it or Curse-andra. All that he and Tikki could do was offer advice and trust that they would come up with a way to deakumatize her without injuring themselves any further.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. I hoping for at least 3 new reviews this time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Oof, It's been a month... But, I'm back with a new chapter for you all! Hopefully it'll be worth the wait. Also, again, thank you to those of you who have been leaving reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**That's pretty much all I got. Can I get a few more reviews for this chapter?**

**I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY OC's.**

**Thanks, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Curse-andra sped over the streets of Paris, riding her wand like a witch's broom. "How beautiful~" She chimed, quite pleased with the destruction she had caused. Parts of the city were completely deserted, while others lay in ruins. She even left a few choice locations caked in green glitter paint and pink kiddy dough, her two most favorite things. "Where'd everyone go? I'm not done playing yet." She asked no one in particular while looking around the desolate streets. The roads were blocked by numerous cars, but each one lacked passengers; And, what few people she happened to catch sight of immediately ran to hide. "Hmph, these guys are no fun. ...I wish Tommy were here. He'd play with me."

As she made an attempt to catch up with them, an all too familiar light mask appeared before her eyes. "_Curse-andra, might I remind you why you have these powers?"_

Curse-andra gave up her chase and sped back to fly above the cars. "Aw, come on Hawk Moth. I'm just trying to have a little fun."

Hawk Moth growled and stamped his foot in frustration. "_Your powers are NOT for fun! They were given to you so you could bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous! _

"When can I look for Tommy? You said I could use my powers to find him, and that-"

_"Just find Ladybug and Chat Noir!" _He all but yelled. _"You can do as you wish afterwards!"_

"Okay-okay, fine! I'll try to find them." She waited patiently for his light mask to vanish before blowing a raspberry. "Jeez, he's so mean... Alright, how can I get Ladybug and Chat Noir to come out?"

Curse-andra didn't like the idea of putting anyone in serious danger, that would be bad. She wanted to be villain-like, but not as cruel as Hawkmoth. "Hm, I've already broken up almost every pair around here and those two still haven't shown up! ...Maybe I could try to hit everyone at once?" But how would she do that? Curse-andra thought about it for a while before smiling evilly, "Ooh, this'll be fun!"

* * *

"Goodness Cassandra, what have you done now?" Nurse Loudin spoke to himself, overhearing the news broadcast update from his computer. He had been checking in with both Marinette and Adrien while it played in the background.

"Are you alright Mr. Loudin?" Marinette asked, eyeing him curiously from her now open section of the room.

"Y-yes Marinette, I'm fine." Loudin looked away from the endless debris the screen displayed and sighed. "I just hope Ladybug and Chat Noir show up soon to put an end to this madness."

Adrien looked over and spoke up from his section of the room which had also been opened. "Are you afraid of Curse-andra?"

"Of course not," the Nurse waved his hand dismissively. "She'd never hurt me."

Marinette wondered why that was. _Does he know her?_ "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you see... I'm her father." He smiled somewhat sadly.

"Really!?" Marinette and Adrien were quite surprised. They figured any parent would be concerned and do everything they could to track down their child, but Nurse Loudin was here. Why?

"How come you're here then?" Adrien did his best not to strain himself as he sat upright. "Aren't you worried?"

"Yes I am, but I've got a job to do." He said, looking down at the floor. "Knowing that my daughter has been akumatized is unsettling and I wish there was something I could do, but this situation isn't anything that I can help with. Ladybug and Chat are the ones who can save her. I can only hope that they show up soon..."

Both Adrien and Marinette felt guilty for not using whatever energy they had to go out and fight. Their sicknesses weren't exactly debilitating, but they were enough to keep them bedridden as they were. They both thought to themselves: _What can I do when I'm like this? Can we manage to pull through even if I'm sick?_

Suddenly, everyone had been pulled from their thoughts as another news update played.

Nadja Chamack appeared on screen with her usual '_Don't be bemused, it's just the news!'_ as the shot moved from her to what looked to be a few feet from the Eiffel Tower. Nadja began to explain the situation, but was cut off by Curse-andra's obnoxious cackling from atop the monument.

"_Hahaha-! Ladybug and Chat Noir, I've set a time bomb here on top of the Eiffel Tower and it's gonna go off in one hour!"_ She announced her statement proudly as she spoke directly into a chopper camera that came in close while simultaneously poofing up a large countdown timer above the monument. "_Bring me your miraculous if you don't want everyone in Paris to get hit with my powers. I'll be waiting, so don't be late."_ She waved goodbye before launching her magic forward to break the camera and end the broadcast entirely.

"Um, Nurse Loudin? May I use the restroom?" Marinette asked somewhat anxiously. She desperately needed an excuse to get out of there and transform asap.

"Oh, sure..." The nurse walked back over to his desk and opened a drawer. "Um- here, take this pass. You know where to go, right?"

"Mhm." Marinette stood carefully and received the bathroom pass from him. "Thanks Mr. Loudin."

"Come right back, okay?" He said, receiving a nod in return; And, within a split second she was gone.

"Hey, Mr. Loudin? May I go, too?" Adrien sat up, being ever so careful not to set off his vertigo once again. "It would be better for me to go now while I'm feeling up to it so I won't have to worry about it later."

"Hmm,..." Nurse Loudin was unsure whether or not it was a good idea to let him go alone. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Adrien nodded, "Yes, I'll be okay."

"Alright then." The nurse retrieved the other pass from his desk then handed it to Adrien. "You come right back, alright? Do you know where to go?"

"Yes sir. And I will." Adrien stood slowly, stumbling a bit before walking out into the hall.

After the two were gone, Nurse Loudin sat slumped over his desk with his head rested in his hands. He stared at the blank video feed that showed nothing but static. "Where are you Ladybug? Chat Noir...?" Loudin sighed. "Please hurry and save my daughter from Hawkmoth. ...Please."

* * *

Once Marinette made it to the bathroom she noticed that her condition fluctuated from good to bad, then worsened completely. After entering a stall she opened her bag for Tikki to fly out. "Are you going to be alright Marinette?" The kwami asked, taking note of Marinette's appearance. She looked quite sick. "It seems like you've gotten worse."

"I'll be fine Tikki." Marinette reassured her friend with a smile. "Now then, there's no time to lose! We've gotta stop Curse-andra!"

Tikki nodded, now ready for what she knew was coming next. "Right! I'm ready when you are Marinette."

"Tikki, Spots On!"

* * *

Adrien entered the bathroom, entirely relieved to have made it there with minimal problems. He breathed a heavy sigh once he realized no one else was there and slid down to rest against the base of the door, closing his eyes. Adrien had felt nearly fine just before leaving the Nurse's Office, but was now regretting his decision to leave as he folded his arms over his abdomen.

Plagg flew from Adrien's shirt and shook his head slightly. "You look awful... Are you sure you want to go out and fight like this?"

"I know look bad Plagg, but I'll be okay." Adrien opened his eyes as he slowly sat up from the door. "Besides, what choice do I have? Me and Ladybug are a team, and I can't let her face Curse-andra alone."

"Aww, I've got a bad feeling about this. I don't like it."

"Yeah, you're not the only one."

"Alright then," Plagg sighed, sounding somewhat defeated. "Let's get this over with. And please, just be careful?"

"I will Plagg, thanks." Adrien stood, giving Plagg a simple nod. He then took a deep breath to steel himself before calling "Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me what you guys think, and what parts of this fic you enjoy. And, stay tuned for the next chapter, it may be the last.**


	8. Chapter 8: Part 1

**Chapter 8: Part 1**

**Hey everyone, it's been a while. I've been hit with a nasty bout of writer's block lately and life's challenges are also a contributing factor in my absence, but I managed to pull through and bring you a finale! This is Part 1, but don't worry Part 2 will be here just as quickly.**

**Also, please remember our deal, NO REVIEWS = NO NEW CHAPTERS! At least three new reviews minimum.**

**I ****DO NOT** **OWN MIRACULOUS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY OC's.**

**Enjoy~**

Marinette and Adrien, now Ladybug and Chat Noir, suddenly collapsed on their hands and knees. A sharp pain pulsing in their sides around their scars nearly rendered them both unconscious where they sat. As the two struggled not to cry out, they managed to rise from the bathroom floor and brace themselves against anything nearby. It proved to be quite difficult, but both managed to draw out their weapons and escape through the building windows and out into the city.

"Phew..." Ladybug huffed, "made it." She swung to rest atop a nearby roof and promptly called Chat Noir, who answered almost immediately.

_"Hello M'lady."_ Chat smiled as he spoke, happy to know that Ladybug was alright after the night they had. _"Couldn't wait to see in me in person, I presume?"_

"Save it, Chat Noir." The now annoyed bug simply rolled her eyes. "We've got a problem over at the Eiffel Tower."

_"Curse-andra, right? I can see the bomb from my location, we've got less than 40 minutes to take her down and save all of Paris."_ Chat paused briefly to send Ladybug his coordinates before speaking again. _"Can you meet me here, or should I come to you?"_

"Hey wait-" Ladybug glanced over the received message then looked around only to spot Chat on her right, perched atop a building similar to the one she resided. "I can see you from where I am. Look to your left."

_"Huh, really?"_ Chat Noir turned to look as instructed and just as his eyes met hers a sharp, relentless pain hit his temple. He figured that Ladybug felt it as well, considering they both yelled in pain over the line simultaneously. The sudden blow caused him to drop his staff, and he slowly reclaimed it before speaking again. _"I never thought I'd say this, but..."_ Chat fought to steady his breathing. _"i-it hurts... It hurts me to look at you M'Lady."_

Chat was frightened, if not completely heartbroken; Ladybug could hear it in his voice. "I-it's painful for me too Chat..." Unsure of what to say next, she nervously paced in a state of worried panic. How were they going to defeat Curse-andra if neither of them could look at or even go near each other? It felt impossible!

_"Ladybug?" _Chat Noir heard her footsteps over the line. They were quick and somewhat uneven in pace. _"Are you alright?"_

"...Yes," she answered without ceasing her steps. "I... I just don't know what to do. I need to think. What about you Chat? Are you alright?"

The notable panic in her voice made Chat's heart ache, but he was glad she was fine. _"Yeah, I'm alright. We can't keep talking like this, though. We'll need our weapons to fight."_

"You're right, but we can't stand too close to each other without hurting one another- We can't even look at each other! And, we can't fight like _this_!" Her breath quickened with every word as she slowly began to hyperventilate. "Curse-andra's powers have given us limitations that may allow Hawk Moth to finally win. W-we'll let everyone down if we don't-!"

_"Hey-hey, calm down and take a deep breath." _Chat hushed in an attempt to ease her mind. _"We will always win no matter what, and the day Hawk Moth wins is the day you and me hear Chloe Bourgeois admit she's spoiled rotten to all of Paris!" _Hearing a small laugh from the other end made him smile knowing that Ladybug was beginning to calm herself. "_Now then, let's see... we've got around 36 minutes left on the clock. How about we use a few to figure out just how 'limited' we are?"_

"Good idea." Ladybug took a cleansing breath to further ease her rapidly beating heart. "Then afterwards we can come up with a solid way to approach her. Thanks Chat Noir, I don't know what I'd do without you."

_"No problem M'Lady. First thing's first, let's see how close we can get to each other~"_

"Stop it Chat."

* * *

With newfound knowledge of their limitations Ladybug and Chat Noir were finally ready to face Curse-andra. As they reached the base of the Eiffel Tower, both honed in on the young villain's location. She had been pacing back and forth anxiously on a beam high above them.

Standing at least eight feet from Ladybug, the closest distance they could handle, Chat addressed her without turning to look. "Well, we found her. There's just one more thing to do and we're all set."

"And what would that be?" Ladybug asked, keeping her eyes on the kid. "We already know where she is and what kind of power she has."

Chat shook his head, "No no, I was thinking you should use your Lucky Charm? If we do that we'll have some idea of how to defeat her."

"Sorry Chat, but we can't do that right now."

"Huh? Why not?'

"Well, we still don't know where her akuma is."

"Oh, that's right..." Chat Noir eyed Curse-andra curiously. She hadn't seemed to notice him or Ladybug yet. "Hmm,... could it be in her hat?"

Ladybug nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. It's what makes sense, but what if that's wrong?"

"Only one way to find out." Chat Noir used his staff to quickly ascend the tower towards Curse-andra.

"NO-! Chat get back here!" Ladybug tried to stop him, but wasn't fast enough. "Ugh," she huffed, following after him. "Wait!"

Curse-andra, finishing her 40th lap around the beams, looked up just in time to see both heroes arrive and bravely stand before her. "Finally, what took you so long?" She smirked, "I was getting bored." Before she had a chance to speak again, Hawkmoth's light mask appeared over eyes.

_"Now's your chance to prove yourself! Hurry and seize their miraculous!"_

"After this I get to find Tommy, right?" She pointed her wand dead ahead and locked onto the duo. "You promise?"

_"Of course, but only if you __successfully_ _take Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."_

"What happens then?"

"_Err- Enough questions! Just do as I say or I'll personally make sure you never see your precious friend ever again!"_

Curse-andra sighed wearily. She wanted nothing more than to find her best friend Tommy. "...As you wish Hawk Moth." As soon as the mask vanished, she launched herself in a charged assault towards them just as she had done the previous night. Before she could manage a direct hit, Ladybug and Chat dove out of range and readied themselves for another attack.

"That won't work on us this time Curse-andra," Chat teased as he endured the dull ache in his side and abdomen. "We came prepared."

Ladybug was faring far better than Chat, her ache was one she was used to. "Yup, give us all you got!"

"I'll try Ladybug, but you and Chat Noir have to, too!" She then charged at them again with an entirely different level of power; much stronger than anything the two heroes had ever seen.

"W-whoa-!" Chat yelped, leaping out of the line-of-fire with Ladybug close behind. "We didn't mean literally!"

Curse-andra shrugged, "Then why'd you ask for it if you didn't want it?"

"Th-they're just words people exchange in battle, okay? Aw man, you charred my tail..."

While Chat had his paws full distracting the enemy, Ladybug search for any possible places the akuma could be. They already decided that it was in the hat, but she still needed to consider any other item on her person. Curse-andra's outfit was a unique witch's outfit with decorative star charms. "I wonder if it has anything to do with the star on her hat..."

"I'm tired of talking!" Curse-andra yelled. "Just give me your miraculous so I can find Tommy before it's too late!"

"Too late-?" Before they could ask any questions Curse-andra dove in for another attack. "Uh oh, here she comes. Run M'Lady!" Chat all but ran for his life, refusing to let her close in on him. Ladybug ran in a different direction. "We're wasting time Ladybug! What do we do?"

"You're right Chat. Time to use my- LUCKY CHARM!" A magical pink light came as soon as it went, revealing a red envelope with black spots. Ladybug quickly opened it to find a plane ticket curiously marked without a destination. "Hmm, that's weird... Oh, of course! Chat we're going to the Airport!"

"But, I haven't had the chance to pack yet~" He smirked, then followed after his partner as they made their way across the city. "Guess we'll make it a day trip?"

* * *

Arriving at the International Airport, Ladybug and Chat Noir rushed in which drew quite a bit of attention to themselves. "Let's see, where do we go if our ticket was printed without a destination?"

"Well, if it were me I'd head to the information desk."

"Why's that? Don't they only hand out local maps, coupons, and brochures?"

Chat simply shook his head. "They're here to help people with anything and everything they can. I'm sure they can help us, too."

Ladybug nodded then searched for the nearest Information Desk, spotting several within the building. Her eyes soon fell upon one that had a child highlighted in the Lucky Charm's signature ladybug pattern of red and black. _Strange, it's only him... _"Quick, follow me."

"Sure thing, M'Lady."

Approaching the child, the duo introduced themselves. Not that they had to. Everyone in Paris knew of _The_ Ladybug and Chat Noir. "W-Wow!" The kid stammered, hardly able to believe the sight before him. "Ladybug and Chat Noir! What are you doing here?"

"Well, you tell us. We were sent to find you." Chat explained. "What's your name Little guy?"

"Tommy." Tommy was a kid around age 7 or 8 with dark hair and green eyes that stared up at them curiously. "What's going on?"

"Well Tommy, my Lucky Charm gave us a clue to come here and it led me to you."

"You need me? But why?" He asked with a slight tilt of the head. "I'm not a superhero."

"That may be true, but Ladybug's power hasn't failed us yet. Do you know anything about what's happening right now?"

"You mean with Curse-andra, right?" Tommy eyes quickly dimmed with sadness. "I know all about it..."

Ladybug gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong Tommy?"

He sniffled, wiping his arm across his face. "I think it's my fault that Sandi's been akumatized."

* * *

**So, what do you think happens next? Find out in Part 2! I split this chapter because it seemed a little too long to be just one chapter alone. **

**Also, thanks for sticking with me guys. I really appreciate all the support and reviews. Don't forget to leave a few more, and stay tuned for the next/last Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8: Part 2

Chapter 8: Part 2

'Sup, Part 2 comin' at ya from the far depths of my creativity! And, before you you get mad at me for posting so late, just read the chapter. I'll explain myself at the end.

!SLIGHT UPDATE TO THIS CHAPTER TO ELIMINATE THE CONFUSION SURROUNDING THE ENDING SCENE!

Without further adieu, here's part two! Ready for feels? I know I am! Let's jump in!

I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY OC's.

Enjoy~

* * *

"I don't understand." Ladybug frowned in confusion. "People who are akumatized normally allow their own negative feelings to take over and control them." She looked over to Chat Noir, remembering to avoid his eyes, who gave her a short nod. "That's how Hawk Moth uses them. He's the one who caused this Tommy, not you."

"Do you feel like you've done something to make Curse-andra upset and become akumatized?" Chat asked, briefly glancing at a nearby television screen that broadcasted Curse-andra's position then back to Tommy, who nodded.

"Mhm," he gripped his sleeve and tugged at it anxiously, "I told her that we couldn't be friends anymore..."

"Woah, why not? Did something happen?"

Tommy shook his head. "My mom says we have to move away because of her job. I didn't think me and Sandi could stay friends if we were gonna be so far away from each other. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings... it hurt mine, too." Ladybug and Chat Noir wore the same sorrowful looks as he dried his eyes. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please, will you save her?"

Ladybug smiled, "Of course we will."

"That's right. And, none of this is your fault. I don't think you should stop being friends just because you're going away." Chat moved to take a step forward, but stopped. This caused him and Ladybug to wince as the ache in their sides became slightly stronger.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, we're fine. Curse-andra hit us with some magic, leaving me and M'lady in a long distance relationship of our own."

"Are you sure?" The boy asked, fully expressing his concern. "I saw you both get hurt on the news last night. You aren't still hurt, are you?"

"Do worry about us, we can take it!" Chat began to purr as he casually leaned against his staff and sighed. "Besides, Curse-andra can try whatever she wants but nothing can keep me from my beautiful Bug-a-boo~"

Ladybug groaned, rolling her eyes. "That's enough of that. This is serious."

"Fine, fine. Anyway, having a long distance relationship wouldn't make you any less of a friend Tommy. In fact, I think it makes you an amazing friend for wanting to keep her in your life. Maybe your parents can find a way for you and um-"

"Sandi," Tommy told him. "Her name is really Cassandra, though. Sandi's just her nickname."

"Sandi, right." Now I see why her name is 'Curse-andra.' Haha, classic pun... "I'm sure your parents can find a way for you two to keep in touch."

Tommy smiled as he listened to Chat Noir's advice and kind words. "Thank you, Chat Noir. You too Ladybug. I'll try that after Sandi gets back to normal."

"Good- Oh!" Ladybug gasped. "I almost forgot! Chat Noir and I can't seem to find where Curse-andra's akuma is hiding. Do you have any idea where it could be? Anything that's important to her could be it."

"Hmm... Me and Sandi have these friendship necklaces." He revealed a chain previously tucked away in the collar of his hoodie and displayed it for the two. It held a Yang charm, the white half of the Chinese symbols Yin and Yang. "She has the black one, Yin. Sandi and I thought they were perfect because we balance each other out. When she got upset she... She tore it off and ran away."

"Thank you Tommy, this is very helpful. We'll return Sandi to normal as soon as we can."

"Please, I know she doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"Mhm." Ladybug assured him, before speaking to Chat Noir. "Let's go, kitty. We've got a witch to find."

"At your service, M'lady." He bowed, making Tommy giggle. "What shall we do?"

"First, we need to bring Curse-dra-" Before Ladybug could finish, Curse-andra suddenly came barreling through the roof of the airport. She slammed straight into her and Chat Noir, who held her back with his staff.

"Ugh-!" The impact alone was almost enough to send him flying, but Chat held his ground. "Speak of the Devil." He spoke through clenched teeth as he struggled to keep the young villain at bay. He and Ladybug also had to endure a much stronger wave of pain due to their close proximity. "C-can't hold her for long M'lady." He strained.

"R-right!" Ladybug quickly created some distance between herself and her partner before announcing for everyone to evacuate. "Everyone has to leave this place immediately!" She didn't have to tell them twice. Everyone within the building cleared out in a matter of seconds.

"Hmph, you're not happy to see me, are you?" Curse-andra strengthened her magic to push further against Chat Noir's staff, causing him to falter a bit before jumping back near Ladybug. "Just hurry up and give me your miraculous!"

"You know we can't do that Curse-andra! We'll defeat you first." Ladybug swung her yo-yo to grab her, but missed only to have Curse-adra charge at them once again and succeed.

"Augh-!" The two yelled in unison as they were both roughly pinned against the wall, quickly sapping what little strength they had left. Curse-andra cackled as she let them drop to the floor, then slowly forced the two closer together. The pain they felt, now excruciating and steadily increasing, left Ladybug and Chat Noir powerless against her.

Curse-andra allowed herself to float to the ground before stepping off of her hovering wand. She made her way over, watching as they writhed in pain. "Now, like this you can't fight back." As she approached them, a voice rang throughout the airport.

"Wait-!" They cried, running and skidding to a halt before her. "I can't let you do this!"

Curse-andra froze in place. "T-Tommy?" Her look of surprise quickly shifted to a frown. "Move out of the way! I'm supposed to deal with them first!"

"No!" Tommy yelled, holding his arms up protectively. "I won't let you! Can't you see that you're hurting them?"

"I-I..." She flinched, taking a step back. Taking the time to look at Ladybug and Chat Noir, she noticed just how injured and broken they really were. "I was doing this for you. For us!"

"What is this going to do for me? Hurting people won't make me stay Sandi!" Tommy didn't resist the urge to cry as hot tears began to well up in his eyes. "You should know that."

"I-I don't want-"

Hawk Moth's lightmask suddenly appeared over Curse-andra's face. "What are you doing!? Ladybug and Chat Noir are powerless now!" He yelled. "Take their miraculous!"

Curse-andra shook her head, stumbling back and falling to her knees. "If I don't do this, he'll make sure I never see you again!"

"No he won't!" Tommy argued.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!" He shouted.

"How do you know?" She shouted back.

"Because we're best friends!"

Tears began to flow freely down Curse-andra's now reddened face. "Best friends...?" She repeated quietly as the lightmask flickered and faded away. "B-but, you said-"

"I'm sorry Sandi," Tommy began as tears of his own fell. "I'm so sorry! I never should've told you we couldn't be friends anymore-! I still wanna be friends with you!"

"Tommy..." Curse-andra suddenly rushed over to hug him, sobbing into his shoulder. "I-I wanna be friends with you too!" She cried, "I don't want you to go! Please, please don't leave me."

Tommy held her in a tight embrace. "Me neither, but I have to. We'll always be friends no matter how far away I am. Distance doesn't mean we can't, and I understand that now." He pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Please Sandi, those powers are something you don't need. They can't fix this... I have to move away."

Although she was sad, Curse-andra understood. She reached into the collar of her dress to reveal the Yin half of their friendship necklaces; though it looked quite different now that it contained an akuma. "The akuma flew in here." She gave it to him. "I think you have to break it."

"Okay," Tommy nodded, "but first we need to wake up Ladybug and Chat Noir." The two heroes had fallen unconscious from the incredible agony they were forced to suffer. Tommy made an attempt to wake Chat Noir before Curse-andra stopped him. "What's the matter? Did you want to wake Ladybug first?"

"No, that's not it." Curse-andra explained why the heroes were in pain, and suggested moving them apart. "We don't want them to hurt anymore than they already have..."

Tommy nodded in understanding, "Then let's move Chat Noir this way and move Ladybug that way." The children worked together to drag them one at a time towards separate sides of the space, being extremely careful not to cause any additional injuries. "Do you think this is far enough?" Tommy asked as they gently laid Ladybug back down.

"I think so," she and Tommy had laid them about 15 feet apart, "but I don't know for sure. The scar shouldn't hurt them too much like this."

Tommy turned to look at her. "What scar?"

"The powers Hawk Moth gave me allowed me to drive people apart with pain. My magic gives two people the same scars that hurt really badly when they get too close to each other." She gazed at her feet, ashamed of ever wanting the ability in the first place. "I wanted others to feel as bad as I did, making sure they'd stay apart... Far apart." Tommy placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder, over which she placed her own. "I'm okay now though, all thanks to you."

"Mhm, I know you aren't bad Sandi." Tommy then took her hand in his, "Let's wake them. I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once Hawk Moth's akuma is gone."

Kneeling down next to Ladybug, Tommy and Curse-andra gently shook her awake. Concerned when she didn't respond on the first attempt, they tried once again; this time relieved to see her stir then open her eyes.

"Ugh..." Ladybug sighed as she tried to focus on the blurred faces above her before frowning in confusion. She was met with both Tommy and Curse-andra sitting side-by-side looking down at her. She looked from Tommy to Curse-andra, then back to Tommy. "What...? What happened? Where's Chat Noir?"

"You both passed out. Oh, and Chat Noir is safe. Me and Sandi are together now, and she's ready to give you her necklace with the akuma." Tommy held it up for Ladybug to see. It looked more like stone than a steel chain. "Do we break it to get it out?"

Ladybug gave a weak nod, "Yes, but.. you'll have to do it." She coughed. "I'm not... strong enough... I can barely move." She all but whimpered.

Curse-andra saddened upon hearing that, but smiled a little when Tommy gave her hand a light squeeze. "Alright, I'll try to break it myself." Tommy then stood and moved back from Ladybug and Curse-andra to a safe distance before slamming the necklace to the ground. Unfortunately, it didn't break. He then tried stomping on it a few times, but only succeeded in inflicting pain upon his foot. "Ouch." He knelt down, rubbing at his now sore ankle. "I don't think I can do it."

"Let me try." Curse-andra walked over to her necklace and jumped on it, aggressively twisting it into the floor. She continued to jump and stomp until Tommy decided to stop her once she began screaming at it in frustration.

"There's that anger I was counting on!" Her lightmask returned briefly as Hawk Moth reconnected with her negative feelings.

Uh oh. Tommy rushed over and took hold of her arms. "Hey, it's okay! Stop it, Sandi! Stop! You might hurt yourself!" He spoke loudly as he struggled to pull her away from the object. "Please calm down, we can try something else."

The lightmask faded away as she managed to break away from Hawk Moth. "Tommy... S-sorry. I'm so sorry." Curse-andra crouched down and pulled her knees to her chest, hiding her face in her hands. "I just hate this," she sobbed. "I don't wanna be this anymore!"

"It's alright." He knelt down and offered open arms, which she immediately accepted. "We'll get you back to normal as soon as we can. I promise."

* * *

Once Curse-andra calmed herself, Tommy led her back to Ladybug and explained that they were unable to destroy the charm. After receiving a nod from Ladybug, the children walked hand-in-hand towards Chat Noir. He was still unconscious, but muttering to himself in his sleep. Neither of them knew what he was talking about, though. Curse-andra shrugged and decided that he was probably dreaming of Ladybug.

"You're probably right..." Carefully, Tommy shook Chat's shoulders to wake him. "Chat Noir?" He began. "Chat Noir, wake up. We need your help."

"Er- ...ow." Chat frowned before opening his eyes. His body felt like a ton of bricks. "Jeez, everything hurts..." As his vision cleared, he quickly recognized Tommy and Curse-andra hovering over him. He let out a few dry coughs, struggling to speak above a whisper. "What's going on?"

"You and Ladybug fainted; But don't worry, she's okay." Tommy held up Curse-andra's necklace for Chat to see. "This is Sandi's half of the necklace. Ladybug said that we have to break it to get the akuma out, but aren't strong enough to do it. Can you help us?"

"Y-yeah, I can try." Chat accepted the charm and tried to crush it in his shaking hand, but failed. Tommy and Curse-andra sighed, wondering what would happen if they never broke it. "Don't... give up just yet..." He raised his other hand to the charm and activated his power, "C-cataclysm-!" He then grabbed the necklace and watched as it turned to dust, revealing the akuma.

"W-wow-! You did it! Thanks so much." Tommy caught the butterfly and showed it to her. "Look Sandi, here it is."

Curse-andra threw herself over Chat Noir, pulling Tommy in and hugging them tight. "Thank you!"

"Heh, don't... don't thank me yet." He struggled to stay awake, weakly returning the hug. "T-take the akuma to Ladybug, sh-she's the one... who'll get you back... to normal." His arms then fell limply to the ground.

"Chat?" They didn't receive an answer. He had fallen unconscious once again. "We better hurry, Sandi."

"Right." She took hold of his arm and helped him to his feet. "Come on Tommy, let's go."

* * *

Once they made their way back to Ladybug, the children presented the akuma. The dark butterfly fluttered it wings as if it were irritated, to which Ladybug smiled. "Nice work you two. Here," she then opened her yo-yo and passed it to Curse-andra. "Put it in here." Curse-andra held to yo-yo, watching as Tommy placed the akuma down into the device before it closed.

Curse-andra glanced over to her friend then back to Ladybug. "Now what do we do?"

"This." She lightly placed her hand over the yo-yo and released a now purely white butterfly. "Now... it isn't evil anymore."

"Does that mean-?" Curse-andra examined herself and sighed when she realized she had remained the same. "Oh, but I still am..."

"N-not for long, this is... where I normally take the Lucky Charm and I- I throw it in the air while saying magic words." She managed to push herself up on shaking arms. "Ugh,...but."

"What's the matter?" Tommy moved closer to support and steady Ladybug. "You can't do it?"

She sighed heavily as she steadily became more and more alert. "Well, you see. The Lucky Charm gave me a ticket without a destination written on it," she coughed, "but I don't have it anymore. I probably dropped it during our fight... It led me to you, though. My powers wanted me to find you."

"That means Tommy was a part of it, right?" Curse-andra asked.

"Y-yes, but I don't-"

"Oh, I know!" She took hold of Ladybug's arm. "You could throw him. Would that work?"

"W-W-WHAT!? Wait, I don't wanna get thrown!" Tommy was visibly shaken. "Y-you're not gonna do that are you, Ladybug?"

"No, of course not- I would never...! Anyway, I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Maybe it'll work if you just say the magic words?"

"I hope so... I won't know for sure until we try. Would you like to say them together?" After receiving a nod from each of them, she held out her hand and waited patiently for them to place theirs on top. "On three, we're gonna say 'miraculous ladybug.' One, two, three-"

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" They said, throwing their hands high into the air as magical ladybugs swarmed around them and returned everything back to normal.

As the magic vanished, Tommy looked over to his best friend. Once the evil Curse-andra, she was now herself again, Cassandra. The beautiful, blue-eyed, red-haired, spunky girl who wore yellow and orange everyday. The girl he knew and loved. "Sandi, y-you're-"

"Huh?" Cassandra examined herself once again, this time utterly relieved to be normal again. "I'm- I'm back! I'm really-" Tommy suddenly threw his arms around her. "oof!"

"I told you we'd get you back, Sandi."

"Yeah, you did." She returned the gesture. "I knew you would."

Chat Noir rose from the floor and walked over to the group. Tommy and Cassandra had been laughing out of pure joy as the two held each other. "Am I missing out on something?"

"No," Ladybug smiled, standing next to him and holding up a fist. "Pound it?"

"Sure, M'lady." Chat tapped his fist against hers. "Pound it!"

* * *

"I'm really gonna miss you, Tommy." Cassandra stepped forward and took hold of Tommy's hands as she they said their final goodbyes. "Try to call me whenever you can, okay? Don't forget. You've gotta promise."

"Of course Sandi, I promise I'll call. And, I'll really miss you, too. But don't worry, we'll always be friends no matter what." Suddenly, just as Cassandra was about to speak, an announcement that a flight was boarding soon sounded over the intercom. "Oh, that's me. I've gotta meet my Mom at the gate. I have to get going now." After giving a parting hug, Tommy began to walk away.

"W-wait-!" She said as she quickly caught up with him. "You forgot something-!"

"Huh? What did I-"

Before he could finish, she gave him a light peck on the cheek; surprising him. "A-as a thank you for helping to save me." Cassandra blushed deeply as she nervously pressed her fingers together. "You, um... Y-you can return it when you come back."

Tommy smiled warmly, "sure thing Sandi." He then gave her one last hug before rushing off to meet his mother. "Take care!"

"I'm supposed to say that!" She laughed, waving and watching as he disappeared into the crowd. Cassandra sighed, then turned to face Ladybug and Chat Noir. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

Chat Noir bent down to allow Cassandra on his back. "Where to?"

"Well, I can't go home by myself so... could you take me to Françoise Dupont High School? My Dad's the school nurse there."

"Really?" Ladybug smiled knowingly, "That must be nice. I'm sure he's a wonderful school nurse, right?"

Cassandra broke out into a full grin. "Yup, he's awesome~!"

* * *

Once Ladybug and Chat Noir dropped Cassandra off at the school in front of Nurse Loudin's office door then left as quickly as possible before their detransformations. Each pretending to leave before sneaking back into the restrooms windows.

Knocking loudly, Cassandra called out to him. "Daddy-Daddy-! It's me! I'm normal again!" Nurse Loudin peaked out of his office door to find his daughter looking up at him. "Daddy! Look, I'm not evil anymore!"

"Cassandra!?" Mr. Loudin gasped as he knelt down to scoop up his child and held her close. "My sweet little flower, I've missed you. I just knew Ladybug and Chat Noir would save you! Oh, thank the stars you're safe!"

Just then Marinette and Adrien rounded the corner; They ran into each other on the way back from the restrooms, meeting up in the locker room doorway. The two stopped side-by-side in the middle of the hallway, both watching Nurse Loudin and Cassandra from a distance. "Huh, looks like Curse-andra's reign of terror is no more. It's a shame I missed all the action."

Marinette gave a short nod, lacing her fingers together. "Yeah, same here; But, I'm sure we'll be able to see it online later. I'm just glad she's safe."

"Yeah, me too... I guess we should probably tell Mr. Loudin that we're better now, huh?"

"Let's give them minute." Marinette said, watching as Cassandra giggled out of sheer joy from being with her father. "I can tell that Nurse Loudin was really worried about her. They deserve a moment to themselves."

"You're right." Adrien casually leaned against the wall, then slid down to sit on the floor. "We can just wait here then." Inviting Marinette over, the two sat patiently as and Cassandra embraced each other. They also each felt a radiating sense of pride knowing that they were responsible for reuniting them and saving the day. They smiled to themselves, thinking: Being a hero isn't always fun, especially with a day like this one, but it sure is rewarding.

* * *

The End.

Alrighty then, this story is now complete.

ChubbyUnicornMama was right, Tommy was moving(no, I didn't steal the idea from them. I already had that part written out before the review was posted).

Now it's time to explain myself.

This chapter was originally going to be posted just three days after Chapter 8: Part 1. That didn't work out as planned though, since I was unable to properly execute what direction I wanted to go in for the end. My writer's block lasted for quite a while after that, but I was able to bounce back quite nicely. The final product ended up being twice as long as anticipated! And, I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out.

Hopefully you guys think this is a fitting end to the story. Does it feel rushed in any way? I did my best to pace it well. Please let me know your thoughts.

Thanks for sticking with me everyone, your reviews really helped motivate me to improve. I'll be sure to utilize what I've learned writing this fic to write better ones in the near future!


End file.
